


A Stormy Night

by ShipsInTheKnight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandonment, Character Development, First Person, Hurt/Comfort, Life Lessons, Original work - Freeform, Poetry, Shipwrecks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsInTheKnight/pseuds/ShipsInTheKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This poem follows a character who is planning on leaving his wife and family. He sets off on a voyage, comes near to death and, in the process, he realizes that he had all he ever wanted all long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stormy Night

The chill of the night assaulted my face

As the waves crashed against the ship.

Lightning struck and thunder howled.

I watched as a sail began to rip.

 

A mast tumbled down with a roaring _SNAP,_

Causing damage beyond repair.

Flames ignited the night sky;

I dreadfully feared my end was near.

 

Abandoning ship, I dove head first

Into the depths of the unknown.

Sinking deeper and deeper,

The darkened ocean swallowed me whole.

 

Moments later, I surfaced from my dive,

Grasping onto a floating plank.

Staring back at the wreckage,

I watched mournfully as my beloved ship sank.

 

My eyes swelled with tears as it disappeared,

Engulfed by the vengeful waters.

Never again would I see

My beloved wife, son or daughters.

 

I thought back to a time when all was well,

Before everything made me sad.

I hated myself for leaving them,

For becoming the father I never had.

 

All faded to black as I woke the next day,

In my bedroom, beside my wife.

I jumped to my feet, rushed to the next room

And smiled at the sight.

 

The kids were asleep, tucked safely in bed.

Once again, tears stung my eyes.

I walked back to my room, stared at the bed,

And realized that I’d won the prize.

 

For the first time in years, I didn’t feel trapped.

I felt relieved and gave up the fight.

For I will never forget what happened

On that dark and stormy night.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear your thoughts or comments!


End file.
